Here Remain
by HopeinaLovelessPlace
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to describe love is without words. Of course, a few dozen roses, some lit candles, and a tiny box with a red bow on top might help. And that's exactly how the night begins. A part of fictionista witfit challenge Feb 7, 2011


**Penname**: LeafzLyric  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: unconventional

[spoiler] _I know how busy you've been. I know. I say thank you for your seven years of making me worthy of you, countless hours of strolling through my mind, immeasurable moments spent learning you, endless years left with you. My one true love, the one person I want and will ever have until now is no more. Under this canopy or in the street I want nothing more than for you to know how much I appreciate you kindness and your selflessness..._ [/spoiler]

I looked down at the light pink paper in my hand. I never thought I would live to see my granddaughter get married. I always thought I would have left this earth early but Edward was right I was strong.

Right now I was waiting on Edward to pick me up from home to get to the wedding. He called said he was running a little late. I was always and early bird, I watered the plants, fed the cats, took my medication for the day; Edward had left earlier too, to get ready with some of the men. A quick peck on the cheek and he was gone.

I gripped the invitation as I sat in his favourite chair by the window. Always by the window he sat nowhere else always lost in a world of his own. I remember the first day we bought this house, in 1976.

I walked into the home which looked the same as before I had to run out to the shop to get Edward his socks, the winter was doing hell on his health, funny enough something was off.

"Edward," I spoke into the ill feeling, something was off. The silent response to my whisper caused me to startle more.

"Edward!" I screamed into the quiet home.

"What! What's the matter? Are you okay?" he was at my side in a moment, gripping my shoulders with his strong hands almost painfully.

"Where were you? I called" I had thrown myself onto him now my hand cupping the opposite elbows with my face buried into his neck. I was very uncomfortable I remember I was on the tips of my toes but I would rather freeze in that moment in a century's worth of physical agony and be in his arms than to have walked into that home and not have him there.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He was hugging me back now. Hands linked behind my back.

"I was in the bedroom."

He tried to push back, I assumed to look into my face but I hated when he looked at me like this. Red blotchy skin, tear streaked all kinds of whatever running out of my nose. It wasn't cute.

Before I knew what was happening Edward was carrying me up the stairs.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"Bedroom." Was all he answered, punctuated by a soft kiss to my temple. Of course I blushed.

When we got to the bedroom Edward put me down infront of the bed and for the first time in what seemed like a long time I had opened my eyes. There on the bed was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen to this day.

Edward and I had money, something he inherited from his grandfather's passing but we lived a modest lifestyle and saved what we could for a rainy day. I looked up to him, his sea of green pulling me under, like the strongest current and I was lost. He kissed me softly on the lips before telling me to change.

I didn't utter a why or a how, I did what he said and a few minutes later I felt like a queen. In some Edward induced haze I had gotten ready without actually paying attention to the sneaky devil who was my husband.

When I turned around there he was dapper was the only word I could find to describe him, dressed like a true gentleman in a black suit with a crisp white shirt, complete with black matching tie and vest. I really looked at my husband then, the man I had falling in love with against my will, the man who had undoubtedly ruined me for anyone else to come.

Edward Cullen was a stubborn one, he was a free one too. He would flirt with anyone and felt himself a gift to the female race if they blushed after a kind word from him.

For the first time in what had been my 15 years of living I didn't blush, he approached me and I was disgusted and slapped him across his cheek daring him to call me his sugar again.

My, what a long road we travelled from our wedding in '70. Everytime I saw him in a suit it ruined the last memory for me. Every memory but our wedding day, he looked like a million dollars and I had stars in my eyes. I loved him then, I loved him still.

I was snapped out of my stupor by another chaste kiss.

"Where are we going?" Hoping we could stay home tonight.

"Surprise" He whispered into my ear, kissing my lobe before grabbing my hand and my fur and dashing out the front door.

England in July was gorgeous for lack of a better word and Lancaster was absolutely breath taking. I had no idea where we were going or why we were going but I knew I was with Edward and I was okay. He had me close my eyes when we turned a certain corner. I gripped his hand as we walked down the road, head held down looking at the ground trying my best not to ruin his surprise. He asked me to stand under a streetlight so he could pick up something.

I did as he bid because well, he was Edward. When I heard him coming closer he told me to close my eyes and hold my head up.

"Open them, beautiful" I was met to a bouquet of red roses, which I took gratefully.

Before I could kiss him there was another surprise, a paper of some sort when I took it from him I read the words maybe three times before I all but tackled my husband in a full hug.

"Happy Anniversary, Bella. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the face of this green land." He said creating a sense of seriousness in my hysterics.

My face fell and the blood rushed from my face, I was sure in that moment I looked as white as the coldest winter in Birmingham. I had forgotten our Anniversary, to cut myself some slack I hadn't forgotten I knew July 26th was our Anniversary but in the middle of the Hale's getting married and the McCarthy's having their 6th child I lost track of the days and it crept up on me.

I felt inadequate this wonderful man had be planning this for God only knows how long and I couldn't keep track of the day, I hadn't even cooked dinner. He was probably hungry.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't remember that today was the 26th I wanted to do something but I just fell short I am s-"

He silenced me with a single finger to my lips then when I had quieted, he kissed me then, not as chaste as the previous ones just enough to prove his point. A kiss the stole me wholly a kiss that honestly shouldn't be legal.

That night I teared up again because I had apparently grow into a toddler. The Phantom of the Opera was unbelievable. I couldn't believe it my copy at home was battered and torn I was happy for the playbill to add to the little collection, which was well on its way to the same fate, I ahd be flipping through the pages scanning already known facts. The house was packed with the most elite of persons including a one Carlisle Cullen, the best physician in the UK. That explained the tickets, he had some news for me at the end of the performance.

He pulled me to a corner away from Esme, my mother-in-law, his wife just long enough to share the good news. I guess I had a present for Edward for our Anniversary after all.

"Edward," I whispered into the dark room after some rather sweet love-making.

He grunted into response I had to laugh to that. "Edward, it's almost 12 I want to give you my present before our anniversary is over."

He opened his eyes to that, propping himself up on his elbow showing I had his full attention.

"You know you didn't have to you. I thought you forgot? Is that what you and mom were talking about for so long?" The excitement in his eyes was so childlike. I had to laugh at the irony.

"Well no actually. Um." I was getting nervous, I knew Edward wanted children but was it too soon, would he be frightened? What would I do if he got upset?

"Hey," I hadn't realised that I closed my eyes or that for what may have been the 50th time today they were tearing up. "What's the matter with the most beautiful girl?"

"I'll be sure to tell Esme." I joked to let him know I was okay, it was the only way he would be sure. "Edward, ah give me your hand."

I took his hand and held it over my tummy gripping his fingers like a vice trying to hide my nervousness, failing softly apparently.

"Bella, are you okay?" His thumb, the only finger that was left out of my hold, was making small circles on my stomach around my navel.

"What if I were to say this was my gift?" I looked at him them and watched as the confusion clouded his eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand, Bella. Your stomach is my gi-" He stopped midsentence and I then watched as confusion transformed into happiness, no glee, then pride?

"Cullen name! In your stomach! My boy?" I watched as he made little half questions as I nodded in response to them, except the last. I wanted a girl.

As if he could read my mind he responded "I'm sorry, Bella this is my boy." He punctuated by rubbing his whole hand on my tummy as if trying to magically change my little girl into his little boy.

"Isn't that right, boy!" He was talking to my belly now. He had shimmied down to the foot of the bed and he was eye level with my stomach, which he now started to pepper in small kisses. Which I am sure was getting the response from his wife that I am sure he wasn't looking for. My breath hitched and Edward popped his head up with a smirk, I said he was a sneaky one right?

Needless to say, we didn't sleep that night.

I was popped out of my day dream by my name being called.

"You ready?" I nodded and rose from the seat.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Renesme, my daughter.

"In the car already, you were sitting there for a while. What were you thinking about?" she asked me as we walked to the driveway.

"the day we found out about your brother actually."

She kissed me on the cheek and told me to go on to the car as she locked up the house. That same house. As I approached the car I could have sworn I had transported back in time.

"Edward?" _What's happening?_

"You okay, mom?" He kissed my other cheek.

"You gave me a fright, you look so much like your father."

He held the door open for me and closed it behind me when I sat.

I stared out the window as we drove to London for the wedding.

_Hear that Edward, grand's getting married. Can you believe it? _I was happy in that moment, don't get me wrong, _I miss you so much. _I wanted him though.

_I miss you, too my Bella. _A statement punctuated by what I imagined as a kiss to my temple.

I looked down at the invitation which was still being clutched by my fingers.

An excerpt of my grand-father's vows:

"_I know how busy you've been. I know. I say thank you for your seven years of making me worthy of you, countless hours of strolling through my mind, immeasurable moments spent learning you, endless years left with you. My one true love, the one person I want and will ever have until now is no more. Under this canopy or in the street I want nothing more than for you to know how much I appreciate you kindness and your selflessness. The Isabella Swan who slapped me the first time I talked to her, the Isabella who caused me to stand out in the rain after I upset her. Isabella who had Charlie Swan hunt me down and almost bash my skull in after you came home crying because of my idiocy. Most importantly the Isabella Swan who agreed to become Isabella Cullen, my Bella. I will never leave you, my sweet Bella."_

A single tear ran down my cheek.

* * *

To my usual readers... the chapter for His Assistant and Infidelity will be up this week... I'm trying to better my writing... read and let me know please! :)

It will be much appreciated and I it will actually make me want to write the chapters...

-Leafz


End file.
